The present invention relates generally to cut-resistant, flexible, and absorbent sheet materials. More specifically, in one embodiment, the present invention relates to a sheet material having a flat polymer upper layer having drainage openings and fold lines, the upper sheet being bonded to a lower absorbent layer.
Sheet materials having durability, such as those having cut-resistance and shred resistance properties, are desirable for a variety of applications. For instance. protective sheet materials can be used in protecting countertops during food preparation. The durability of the material prevents the cutting utensil from damaging the counter top when preparing food items.
For convenience of use, it is also desirable that such protective sheet materials be easily disposable. In this regard, it is desirable that the sheet material have absorbent properties such that juices from the food are well contained, thereby facilitating clean-up following the food preparation operations. In addition, the ability to visibly stain in the presence of colored food effluent is desired, such that a stain will occur after cutting, to indicate to the user that the sheet has already been used.
Moreover, it is desirable that the sheet material be easily folded or collapsed to facilitate placement and storage of the sheet material in a trash container following usage. In areas where trash space is limited, the ability to fold the sheet material and to keep it folded is even more important. Moreover, flexibility and conformability of the sheet material allows it to be more easily stored, dispensed, and manipulated during usage.
However, typical protective materials, such as polymer materials for example, are not very absorbent, and in fact are often hydrophobic. Accordingly, such materials typically do not absorb fluids well, nor provide a stain indication of where cutting has occurred. Moreover, such materials, when provided in adequate thickness to provide cut resistance and protect surfaces, are typically resilient in nature and so do not easily fold. Thus, they are typically not readily foldable for ease of placement in a trash container.
Additionally, obtaining the correct sheet size suited for the task is desirable. The sheet is preferably large enough for big tasks and yet also readily dividable into smaller sheets for smaller tasks, thereby reducing product waste.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a unitary sheet material with multiple diverse properties, such as cut and abrasion resistance, shred resistance, use indication. absorbency, flexibility, and/or ability to be divided into the desired sheet size. It is also desirable to provide a sheet material which includes a substantially smooth cutting surface, such that food items can be easily cut on the material without interference from grooves or other structures. It is further desirable to provide such a material which may be readily and economically manufactured.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate the above-described problems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disposable and protective cutting sheet with a substantially smooth cutting surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sheet material that is both absorbent and cut-resistant.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a sheet material that can be used to slice food items while resisting wear from the cutting tool and absorbing juices from the food item.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a sheet material that is resistant to shredding and can absorb significant amounts of liquid produced by food items.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cut-resistant and absorbent sheet material that is readily disposable.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cut-resistant and absorbent, sheet material that is easily foldable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cut resistant and absorbent sheet material that can be divided into smaller sections.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a cut-resistant and absorbent sheet material that does not have a plastic-like appearance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a protective and absorbent sheet material that can provide an indication of whether it has already been used.
To achieve the foregoing and other objectives, a cut-resistant and absorbent sheet, is provided. The sheet comprises an absorbent material and a cut-resistant material attached to the absorbent material. The cut-resistant material has a plurality of openings, and has an open area of less than about 50 percent.
According to another aspect of the invention, a sheet material is provided which comprises an absorbent material and a cut resistant material attached to the absorbent material. The sheet material exhibits a slice resistance of at least about 30 kgf/cm. In addition, the sheet material will stain after contact with liquid.
Still other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in this art from the following description wherein there is shown and described preferred embodiments of this invention, including a best mode currently contemplated for carrying out the invention, simply for the purposes of illustration. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other different aspects and embodiments without departing from the scope of the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions are illustrative in nature and not restrictive in nature.